Piktionary
by Yoshi The Blue
Summary: I got my own views. This time I go down all walks of life.
1. Pikmin and Bulborbs

I know it's been done 1,000,000 times, but I have my own views. Any relations with my views and other peoples view are purely coincidental. If you see a line, don't worry about it. I've been doing a lot of reports and projects lately. I won't just focus on Pikmin, by the way.

Piktionary

Chapter 1

Pikmin and Bulborbs

Red Pikmin-Pikmin family: These are the fighters of the race. They usually attack enemies. Sometimes, Purple Pikmin are just loaded into catapults. They also take on fire-related missions. Tied for fastest. Tied for strongest.

Yellow Pikmin-Pikmin family: These are usually put on watch. They also take on electric-related missions. Tied for fastest. Second strongest.

Blue Pikmin-Pikmin family: These usually scout areas out. They also take on water-related missions. Tied for fastest. Fourth strongest.

Purple Pikmin-Pikmin family: These usually carry heavy items. They also are loaded in catapults during large battles. Third fastest-slowest. Tied for strongest.

White Pikmin-Pikmin family: These usually go scavenging for food and materials. They also take on poison-related missions. First fastest-THE fastest. Third Strongest.

Bulbmin-Pikmin family-Grub Dog family: These reside only underground, unless thrown onto the geyser. Their strength is varying. Tied for fastest.

Red Bulborb-Grub Dog Family: The most common member of the family. Disposable units. They usually protect Emperors and Empresses. They have small brains. Nocturnal. Heavy sleepers.

Orange Bulborb-Grub Dog family: The third most common of the family. Not very disposable. They always like to be around royalty. Or at least their burial place. Normal sleepers. Nocturnal.

Spotty Bulbear-Grub Dog family: They only sleep during the middle of the rainy season. When woken, they are ANGRY! Undeveloped Bulbears inside an Empress appear at the beginning of the rainy season and come out later on in the rainy season. Later in the rainy season, they wake up and start hunting. They have an organ that allows them to regenerate. This organ fails during hibernation.

Dwarf Spotty Bulbear-Grub Dog family: They never sleep. They leave their Empress after hibernation. Unlike other members of the Grub Dog family, Bulbears are not bred asexually. A Bulbear must deposit saliva in an Empress's mouth. Usually at the beginning of the rainy season. Dwarf Spotty Bulbears go to the Perplexing Pool. Names of areas change by the last month of the rainy season. They follow the first adult they see. Confidence allows them to run faster.

Empress Bulblax-Grub Dog family: The Empress gives birth to all Grub Dogs. It's normally peaceful. It doesn't know how to eat Pikmin. It just rolls over them with her egg sac instead. A very heavy sleeper.

Emperor Bulblax-Grub Dog family: The king of all Bulblaxes. It also rules over Bulbears and Bulborbs, which are apart of the same family. Unlike their Bulblax siblings, Emperor Bulblaxes sleep at night. The Bulblaxes in caves think its night time. Emperor Bulblaxes bury themselves and expose only its eyestalks. An exception is an Emperor Bulblax who has lived for longer than they are supposed to. In this case, their back is exposed. An advantage is that it can detect movement. At the beginning of the rainy season, moss grows on the hide of the Emperor Bulblax. Much more moss develops in the middle of the rainy season. Later on, the moss starts to die down. The hide of an Emperor Bulblax is usually grey. When an Emperor Bulblax reaches maturity, it drools into the open mouth of an Empress Bulblax. It then lays an egg. This is unusual for the usual production methods of a Grub Dog. When the Emperor dies, a Bulborb cracks open the egg. A new Emperor Bulblax is born. There is only one Emperor Bulblax at a time. If another is found, both Emperors duel to decide who should rule. They fight until one dies. The winner eats the loser. Fights can either last a few hours, or many days. If still hungry, the winner is treated to a grand feast. Actually, the winner has a grand feast anyway. But if the winner is hungry, he will actually attend. Very light sleepers.

Bulblax-Grub Dog family: These are not the same as Emperor Bulblaxes. Like the Emperor Bulblax, they obtain moss on their hides during the rainy season. Unlike the Emperor Bulblax, they are nocturnal. They aren't as smart as an Emperor Bulblax. They will eat anything. An Emperor Bulblax is smarter, and only attempts to eat its prey. However, it will also eat anything the prey has. Hence the bomb-rock strategy in Pikmin. Bulblaxes lie in wait for smaller nocturnal prey. Most hide near water to attack creatures such as Wogpoles. However, they won't take on Wollywogs. It takes only four Wollywogs to kill a Bulblax. They WILL attack if their young are in danger. Other preys include Pikmin.

Fiery Bulblax-Grub Dog family: This isn't a real type of Grub Dog. It's actually a Bulborb that fell into a barrel of toxic waste. Only several lived through it. When they enter water, the toxic compound that causes flames is weakened. The mutations remain. However, if the Bulblax stays in water for too long, the toxic compound will be obliterated. The mutations will heal, even the mutated hide. They will live their normal Bulborb lives. As a Fiery Bulblax, the Bulborb retains their Bulborb traits.

Hairy Bulborb-Grub Dog family: This is the only Grub Dog with hair. They live in snowy environments so they aren't detected. They will attack when provoked. When the Hairy Bulborb is hurt enough, its body knows the hair isn't helping. It then losses it's hair. Nocturnal.

Next time: Dweevils and Legs


	2. Dweevils and Legs

I'm going to explain the Bulblax thing just now. ONLY THE EMPEROR BULBLAX IN THE BULBLAX KINGDOM IS A TRUE EMPEROR BULBLAX. EVERYTHING ELSE IN PIKMIN 2 IS A NORMAL BULBLAX. FEW PREDATORS CAN FIND HAIRY BULBORBS. PREDATORS CAN ALSO USE THE HAIR TO HARM THE HAIRY BULBORB BY PULLING THE HAIR OUT. NOW STOP BUGGING ME.

Piktionary

Chapter 2

Dweevils and Legs

Fiery Dweevil-Dweevil family: This Dweevil has a habit of hanging out primarily near fire spots. This gives the Dweevil its power over fire. Coloration is natural. When attack enough by predators, it will release some of its stored fire is released in an attempt to defend itself. It is said if it releases all of its stored fire, it will explode. It also will pick up anything immobile. The same is said for the next three Dweevils.

Caustic Dweevil-Dweevil family: This Dweevil has a habit of hanging out primarily near water. This gives the Dweevil its power over water. Coloration is natural. When attacked enough by predators, it will release some of its stored water. It is said it can store enough water to create entire oceans.

Anode Dweevil-Dweevil family: This Dweevil has a habit of hanging out near electricity. This gives the Dweevil its power over electricity. Coloration is natural. When attacked enough by predators, it will release some of its stored electricity. It is said if it is trapped in rubber and hurt until release point, it will kill itself.

Munge Dweevil-Dweevil family: This Dweevil has a habit of hanging out near poison spouts. This gives the Dweevil its power over poison. Coloration is natural. When attacked enough by predators, it will release some of its stored poison. It is said that if it is eaten, it will have the same effect as a White Pikmin. Neither Pikmin nor Bulborb scientists want to try to prove this.

Volatile Dweevil-Dweevil family: This variety of Dweevil is very interesting. They are actually friends with the Pikmin. The ones in the games are all apart of a bug cult that commits suicide with bomb-rocks. They search for Pikmin to "Join them in their quest for freedom" and commit suicide with them. Some, however, are either emo or terrorists.

Titan Dweevil-Dweevil family: This Dweevil was born near Arachnorbs. The just happened to be Man-At-Legs. It caught on to their survival skills fast. But instead of taking the dull, weaker armor the Man-At-Legs donned, the Dweevil took shinier, stronger armor. It took a lot of extras for when it reached maturity. Along the way to a new home, it usually finds weapons. It picks these up and puts them on its back. It also is fond for small objects with blue lights that are alone. This is why Louie was on the Dweevil's back. If this object is alive, the Dweevil can use a built-in drill to brainwash it. This explains a lot. The brainwashed creature then controls the Dweevil. The Dweevil doesn't like to think for itself. Once it has a slave, it buries itself in the ground with its weapons and slave exposed. When approached, the slave will send a telepathic message to the Dweevil. It will then rise from the ground and start to walk around. Every so often, the slave will make the Dweevil pick up two weapons and use one. When the Dweevil losses its weapons, it will go into a state of shock. Fighting back, the slave will temporarily leave the Dweevil's power long enough to press a button that makes the Dweevil lose its armor. After this, the slave will be back under the Dweevil's control. When the Dweevil is killed, the slave will be in surprise, shock, joy, and so on. The slave will be paralyzed. Temporarily, of course.

Beady Long Legs-Arachnorb family: This Arachnorb spends its time on giant webs. When it spots prey with its beady eyes, it uses the web as a trampoline to go there. Its main weapon is its feet. When it has a body, it sucks it up into its body. It then goes back to its web, digesting its prey along the way. This process usually takes a few hours.

Raging Long Legs-Arachnorb family: This Arachnorb is kind of a neat freak. It uses its big feet to smash dirt and uneven terrain. It considers small creatures like Pikmin threats and rodents. Otherwise, the Raging Long Legs is very friendly.

Man-At-Legs-Arachnorb family: This Arachnorb, in reality, is very peaceful. It will confront anything and try to be friends with it. Urban legend tells the tale of a Man-At-Legs, called Friendly Legs at the time, which tried to make friends with a symbiotic mound of metal. This metal bonded with the Friendly Legs, causing a symbiotic relationship. Other Friendly Legs caught on to this trend, and did the same. Children were born with the instinct to do the same. The Man-At-Legs soon found their symbiotic friends were hostile, and started shooting things. Unable to stop the symbiotic metal, the Man-At-Legs simply tried to live their normal lifestyles and hope they ran out of ammo.

Next time: Blowhogs and ocean creatures


End file.
